Tenchū Tsubo Clan
'''''DENIED''''' Reasons # Using the description of another Kekkei Genkai, which is obviously taken from the Kurama clan's Genjutsu description is not going to be allowed. # The barrier, is contradicted in the same paragraph. "The User creates a circle orb that is only visible by a small rotating disk of smoke." In which you go on to say, "The barrier, when seen is the eyes of someone with dojutsu is a blue barrier, but otherwise is invisible." This completely contradicts what was said earlier. # Being able to teleport items, or people, in and out of the barrier, completely debunks the point of the barrier. It is a time and space Kekkei Genkai design, and it only effects items strictly within said barrier. # Removing limbs with your sword is a simple task at this point, however, the description of it, is in the same style as a genjutsu. # The idea of it being able to analyze and give the user a description of what is there, was a nice idea. # You are giving your clan two Kekkei Genkai that make your clan entirely too OP. Use one or the other. # The use of a sword has nothing to do with visual prowess. It is simply enhancing the swordsmanship and accuracy of your strikes. # Seeing things at a telescopic range, is entirely too ridiculous to even be considered applicable. Basically, fix the entire thing. Clan Name Tenchū tsubo Clan Clan Information TheTenchū tsubo clan is a clan of extremely skilled Swords. This talent in swordsmanship is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in swordsmanship that they become capable of producing a technique known as "Supesu" that allows them to generate a barrier of sorts. The clan member's talent in this ability is such that their swordsmanship is completely distinctive to their own style, so much so that this members style is said to be sealed within their blade. The supesu technique that is passed down from member to member is known as the pride of the clan and is the one thing the clan holds true generation to generation. Clan Traits and Features One distinctive trait about the the Tenchū tsubo clan is that they each member of the clan possess at least some form of sword. Each member possess the ability to wield their weapon with great prowess and with that comes great renown. Clan History The Tenchū tsubo clan are skilled swordsman and forgers that originated in the amana provenance just on the border between the land of fire and rain. They are known for their ability to use the supesu technique with many variations. The clan thrives on its ability to choose between nations whether it be the land of rain or the land of fire. The clan members pride themselves on their abilities as great swordsman and hold that dire to their culture. Clan Jutsu Kudu (Literally Void) - The User creates a circle orb that is only visible by a small rotating disk of smoke. This usually starts off at a rather small size, but it is required to have it active for a few seconds before unleashing a massive size Kudu barrier. The barrier, when seen in the eyes of someone with dojutsu is a blue barrier, but other wise is invisible. The user has free control over anything within said space including people, Animals or non living objects such as weapons, rocks and buildings. Within this space the user can remove body parts from individuals and such as their head or limbs upon contact with their blade, and they will not suffer any pain. He can also remove organs or specific items from people, such as their heart and keep them alive within said barrier making it perfect for blackmail. This is due to time being somewhat stalled within the barrier. This barrier can also double as transport(when not in direct combat), to locations though it is not practical for combat being it is not the fastest to get into. The barrier can replace any object with one somewhere else. as long as the caster knows what the object is, where it is making it invaluable for some of the most wacky but effective uses of combat ever seen. It seems that within this space, the intensity of the users attacks are heightened though this may just be the simple fact they have greater control of whatever is inside the barrier, and can control their attacks to strike the opponent at a greater volume. Within this space anything that enters the barrier including gasses, solids, and liquids are analyzed and become known to the user. Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai Eye of Ebisu- An ocular technique that is awakened by members of the Tenchū tsubo Clan. It serves no purpose other then to amplify ones vision. The technique grants the practitioner telescopic sight, magnifying their vision by gross proportions especially when using a sword. It also bestows the user the ability to see chakra in all it's forms. When activated it resembles a cross hair symbolizing its ability to allow users to accurately pinpoint opponents for certain attacks over small to vast distances. Important Clan Members Yoshirama Ikkasu Lagi Approved by: